


Keep Him Warm

by RuinsPlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We Stan Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: A survival manual, in 200 words.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Keep Him Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaveMaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveMaker/gifts).



> A drabble for WaveMaker, who asked for 200 words of Sirius's POV and caring for Remus after transformation. I needed a single word to focus me a bit more, so in honor of my prompter's pseud I picked the word "wave" and this is what came out. Thank you, my friend, for the inspiration and encouragement! I hope you like it!

The night Sirius escapes from Azkaban the moon is full. He needs its brightness to sight the shore between the deep troughs of the waves, but that isn’t why he chose this evening for his journey. Full moons kindle an urgent longing in Padfoot, a fierce heat that Sirius hopes will keep him warm during the swim.

Harry’s the one he’s off to save, but that’s an idea, a promise, a vengeance—and Padfoot isn’t good with concepts. Whereas deep in his dog heart the full moon tugs at him like the tides of his own blood: Remus, in the depths of transformation, needs.

The pull draws Padfoot into the icy black water. Remus’s prison is the moon; Remus’s North Sea is transformation–a sea that, come morning, grows tired of Remus as a cat tires of a mouse too maimed to run any longer: bored, the waves toss Remus ashore, a broken, half-dead creature for Padfoot to heal again.

He’ll lick and lick the last of the wolf’s scents from boy skin. And only then shift back to Sirius. To the moment he’s always lived for, when Remus, naked and trembling, opens his human eyes.

Sirius knows he’ll survive.


End file.
